Joline Bernadotte
Joline Bernadotte is the crown princess of Sweden. Known for her kind heart and light personality, she is trusted by her country. She was the second attack victim and nearly drowned when away from Versailles. After suffering from amnesia, she returned to the palace. Before Since she was little, Joline has always been a good person, in every sense of the word. She would put problems aside to deal with those of others, spend vacation time helping Habitat for Humanity, and volunteer at animal shelters. She grew up with a house full of pets, always taking in strays when she got the chance. She would travel as much as possible to help out others and to soak up cultures. Versailles Joline arrived at Versailles the first go around with the goal of expanding her power. After arriving, she ran into Tristan Edwards, a long lost friend she'd met when helping rebuild a home in America on one of her missions. The two rekindled an old flame. Eventually, it faded out, and Julian Hernandez became an innocent friend. As time passed, the two formed a strong bond, and shared an inevitable connection. For her twenty-third birthday, she planned a lingere party at the Queen's Hamlet. The event was girls-only, and after playing rounds of Never Have I Ever and getting plenty tipsy, someone decided it would be fun to crash the party. The power was shut off after Joline left to make a phone call. The murderer found her, and sliced her face with a knife before plunging a syringe of a drug into her skin. By the time she was found, she was convulsing from the overdose. She was taken to the hospital wing by Julian and Arabella, where the guards arrived to inform everyone that the syringe had been found in Audrey Bourbon's bag. After recovering, Joline eventually left the palace to be a part of a team in Bermuda that was helping to rebuild the island. However, her ship was caught in a hurricane, and she was presumed dead. She was in fact alive, only she had no clue as to who she was. After months of being caudled and slow memory recovery, she went against her parents' wishes and returned to Versailles in the hopes of triggering her memory. Personality Joline is a typical bubbly blonde. She has a firm grip on reality, however, and is by no means dumb. She takes pride in helping others, and would do anything if it meant someone else's life was even a small fraction better in some way, shape, or form. She is extremely protective of those she considers family, and her heart is bigger than most would consider possible. She is undoubtedly loyal, and has a fondness for animals of any type. Appearance Joline has long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a fair complexion and is 5'10". Always active in one way or another, she is very thin, making her a lean and tall beauty. Her skin was buffed clean of any scars from her attack during recovery from the ship wreck. Power Elements Manipulation is the ability to control the four main elements: earth, air, fire, and water. The user can control the molecular makeup of anything made of or created from any of the elements. Relationships Julian Hernandez lkjdsfljkdf Tristan Edwards lkadsfjklasdf Lorelei Bonaparte Lorelei is the one person who has remained constant in Jo's life since after the attack. She was there when her self esteem led her to attempt suicide, and helped her to figure out who she was again after her accident. The two are like sisters. Nicole Bernadotte lksdjfsjlakdf Anton Bernadotte Category:Bernadotte Category:Attacked Category:Princess Category:Alive Category:Character Category:RG Category:Sweden